Bigrock
Bigrock is a map in Slender Fortress. It was ported by Demon Hamster Eating My Wafflez. It is currently on Demon Hamster's SF2 Server and is expected to be released on Munt's Korean SF2 Server. Description It is a map--- Actually, just read information on the map here. Please. In Slender Fortress The goal of the map is to survive 7 minutes and 30 seconds while also attempting to fight the bosses that spawn. There are some medium ammo kits and small health kits scattered across the map. These kits can only be grabbed by RED players and will respawn. There is also large ammo packs scattered around the map, including 3 of them in the RED spawn, along with 3 large health kits. These don't respawn, and is also only obtained by RED players. At around 32 seconds on the timer, the escape door will open up, which is located under the bridge. The bosses planned for the map are Major Bomber, Sergeant Crits, and Captain Punch. If players choose to fight the bosses, the bosses will drop a giant key when "killed." This key allows the escape door to open, regardless of the timer's current time. Trivia *This map is probably the only SF2 map to utilize the Raid Key feature. This map is also the only Non-Official Raid map. *A fun little story by Demon Hamster himself: **When I was making this map, it all seemed fine and good, but when I got to one little point in making the map, the infamous compile error known as "The system cannot find the file specified" popped up. When this happened, I thought this map was done for, as when that message pops up, some of the maps I make/port are scrapped all because of that. However, what saved this map is that Hammer actually autosaved at a point earlier before the error that caused the message. I was thankful for that. If Hammer didn't autosave, this map would've most likely been scrapped. This map is also my first map to utilize the HDR compile settings, because of this, the map looks better and the lighting is decent. *The BLU Waiting Room is one of Demon Hamster's older maps. This waiting room was also used in Wooden Island's B1 update. There was going to be a different waiting room, but due to compiling errors, it was unfortunately scrapped. **However, a new waiting room will come soon. *There was fog in the map at one point, but was removed due to it not really fitting with the nighttime ambiance. *The map has a trigger in the play area. This trigger is the sf2_pvp_trigger. It was supposed to make it so that any proxies that spawned on the map (as the 3 planned bosses may spawn proxies) could receive weapons to tie in with the MvM-like play style, and proxies weapons are also probably affected by the damage percentages so they don't do that much damage. Problem is, it seems to work in SF2 1.0.0, but is seemingly disabled in SF2 1.5.0. **However, they can still use their melees. Because of this, the proxies may solely exist as meatshields or be buffed if any is added to the 3 planned bosses. Gallery Bigrock1.jpg|Here's a random picture of a "dead" giant Saitama in the map. Category:Maps